ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Uhhh ... casa de granja tenebrosa
Parcela Es hora de visitar una casa de campo ... espeluznante! Esto es lo que se ha añadido en la lista de vacaciones, ir a alguna vieja casa espeluznante, y asustar a la piel viviendo de Cassie .... Todo orquestado por Stallion. Historia La cámara va a la camioneta, donde nuestros personajes principales y todos están sentados en los asientos de camiones. Es muy picante, como si estuvieran en Colorado o en algún lugar que tiene la reputación de extremo calor espejismo para crear una alucinación. Anna: Stallion, ¿tienes un apodo? Semental: Stal - Cassie: Stalinatoz! * Levanta las manos en alto wooot *! Semental: * empieza a trazar ** suspira * que significa, "no se haga un nudo doloroso". Cassie: Oh, que rima! Themesong ~ Debe de estado en la tarde, cuando Stallion estacionado el camión en la hierba al lado de una casa abandonada vieja granja marrón con un cartel que dice "para alquiler" en letra negrita calumniado marcas rojas aparentemente descuidados y poco de los marcadores permanecen en la madera. Anna: A Barn tomando el lugar de una casa de campo? * Rasca la cabeza * Semental: Se hizo todo más fácil para los dueños anteriores. * Detiene el camión ** desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad ** abre la puerta * Voy a ver si hay alguien en el interior. Cassie: Este no es un lugar histórico. Semental: Su vehículo padres se rompió el año pasado. * Pasos fuera del camión * Hay algún significado aquí. * Cierra las puertas de camiones * Las niñas permanecer en el interior, voy a estar de vuelta. Clic Semental: * se va con las manos en los bolsillos ** Sus puertas del camión de bloqueo ** va hacia la puerta * Cassie: ... Si su coche se averió aquí, yo la recuerdo para toda la vida. Anna: ¿Recuerda el juego de béisbol que han participado en la Escuela? * Pliegues de los brazos * Cassie: Yo no ... Yo no ... Yo no recuerdo un juego de béisbol. Anna:. Exactamente * levanta su dedo índice ** * Su gran sonrisa va a salir de todos modos? Cassie: * selecciona un extranjero de su reloj una vez Stallion está fuera de la vista * Esta parece una situación de un extranjero Ocean! * Selecciona su Extranjero elegido se cierra de golpe ** ** contrae en luz azul * Screwhedge: SCREWHEDGE! Anna: No es exactamente lo que me imaginaba ... Sea Nerd. Screwhedge: Hey! * Salta a la manija * Esta cosa no tiene la función de desbloqueo ** salta en el agujero pequeño * Julambabooo! Anna: * desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad * Cassie, ¿recuerdas cuando el Alien dijo 'Absorbenite' sin ninguna razón? Screwhedge: * fuera de la pantalla * Sí, ¿y qué? Anna: Se puede leer el idioma extranjero y su primo Stewart es capaz de absorber las habilidades, tal vez - Screwhedge: Fue todo un sueño. * Fuera de la pantalla ** Jedi pasando Anna * Anna: Todavía tengo la imagen! Screwhedge: Mutters * hacia sí mismo acerca de la existencia de la cámara * Squeeek Sqeeek Anna: ¿Qué hiciste? * ** Preocupados ojos grandes * Screwhedge: Nada de qué preocuparse! * Fuera de la pantalla * Absorbenites? Ah, suena como una criatura Syfy. Anna: Yo lo que ir a descubrir algún día. La puerta del camión se abre a la izquierda sin contacto físico. Screwhedge: * se cae a través de otro agujero en el mango ** aterriza en la hierba * Asegúrese de no pisar en mí! Anna: * mira por encima del asiento a la hierba * Yo no te veo. Screwhedge: * facepalm * Mira a la derecha. Anna: * mira a la izquierda * Screwhedge: Me refiero a mi derecho! Anna: * mira a la derecha * Oh, ahí estás. Screwhedge: * sacude la cabeza * ---- End Scene --- Screwhedge el tiempo de espera en Cassie fuera de la pantalla, la cámara cambia dentro de un cuarto oscuro con una raya de luz llegando de una puerta entreabierta que crujen y viejo. Como una escena de un dibujo animado misterio, la puerta se desliza un poco más lejos de la entrada de la casa bastidor. Entonces dos cabezas asoman a través del lado del marco. Cassie: ¿realmente ir allí? * Es * inseguro Anna: Su tío realmente debe ser valiente, porque él iba pulg * abre la puerta de ancho * Creepy. Cassie: Él tiene un extraño sentido de la aventura. * Empieza a caminar en * Anna: * Cassie le da una mirada mientras ella sigue * Se admiten abiertamente a eso, pero no a la suya? Cassie: Mi sensación es extraña para ... uh ... No puedo contestar eso ahora mismo. Anna: Ah hah! * No * Bomba de un puño que le dejó sin habla! Cassie: * suspira ** mira a su reloj rojo * Cuando el reloj se recarga, voy a utilizar perros Shark. Anna: * abrir y cerrar de ojos * ¿cuánto tiempo le toma a la luz azul a venir? Cassie: No lo sé * se encoge de hombros * No arrastre un reloj de alarma que me rodea.. * Camina sobre un tablero wiggly * Anna: * subidas dejado ceja * ¿En serio - * la wiggly, tablas sueltas romper después de que ella pisa * empieza a caer * Cassie! --- Commercial break - Hay algo oscuro, pero espeluznante en el bosque donde las criaturas de pensamiento peor posible vivir y prosperar bajo el temor de himans (Spikdermoneky / híbrido humano) mentes. Vemos poco y vuelta a ojos ovalados que sobresalen de entre los arbustos. Sin embargo, ellos mismos temen. Derecho Funny? Extremo de corte comercial --- Cassie: * agarra la mano de Anna * Tienes yah! Anna: Eeek, ahora soy oficialmente miedo de las viejas tablas del suelo crujen * asustada * Ayúdame por favor!. Cassie: * saca a su amiga mientras lentamente se aleja del agujero * Anna: ¿No te recuerda el momento en el que tenía este avatar y Chanler poner este letrero anti-en él - Cassie: I do * tiene * Anna el agujero Anna: A continuación, el Snob fue bloqueada desde ese sitio determinado siempre y para siempre por los Administradores? Cassie: Sí, ¿por qué? Anna: Algo sobre esta situación me recuerda a él por alguna razón. * Se desempolva * Cllllllllllliccccck Cassie: Oh! * Ver es el reloj es verde * Voy Ocean Alien! * Selecciona un * Anna: * cubre los ojos * No voy a hacer que mi ojo está herida de la luz. Cassie: No es radiación * se ríe * Esto exige Ocean Alien.! * La golpea ** crece piel, las branquias y una aleta de tiburón en la cabeza ** se convierte en perro tiburón * Perro Tiburón: * exhale Gills ** Detecta la habitación a través de la visión de color azul * Yo no lo veo. Anna: * Obtiene en Perros Shark espalda * Lets Go searchin 'para algunos problemas! Perro Tiburón: Orly? Anna: No las abreviaturas! Perro Tiburón: I LIKE ABREVIATURAS! Anna: * suspira * Le permite encontrar su semental tío. Perro Shark: * asiente ** corre a través de la sala * --- End Scene --- Shark Perro y Anna buscó varias de las habitaciones, pero no el ático. El ático es el lugar más espantoso en el interior de la casa en las películas de terror y suspense combinados, cuando se está dentro de una casa antigua que es lo que hace toda la película espeluznante en la oscuridad Perro Tiburón: * olfateando el suelo * No está aquí. Anna: * se baja *, por supuesto, él no está aquí, yo sé que no es un buscador de emociones. Sharkdog: * gruñe a los Somethings olor * aquí. Anna: Yo papá está aquí. Perro Tiburón: * gruñe ** camina hacia un gran cajón * He aquí yo papi * sacude la cabeza * No es un cajón?. Anna: * facepalms sí misma * No es mi punto. Tiburón del perro: * levanta una caja * Mouse: Squeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaakkkk! * Escabulle * Perro Tiburón: * intenta atraparlo * Anna: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! * Stands en ratones * cajón! Sharkdog: Es un ratón. Anna: MICEEEE! * Agarra una escoba * ratones mueren DIE DIE DIE como una cucaracha! * Que hace pivotar en el ratón * Perro Tiburón: ... Las cucarachas no mueren. Anna: Lo hacen también. Perro Tiburón: * el tiempo de espera en Cassie ** reloj se vuelve rojo * Cassie: * toma a su amiga por debajo de la caja por el cuello * Usted es el pollo de Chianawood! ChianaWood es la ciudad donde tres de los personajes principales de la ciudad natal de su infancia está gastando la vida en la gran calle limpia y dentro de las casas grandes construidas ladrillo a ladrillo a través de las manos del hombre. Anna: Nuuu, lo eres! Cassie: ¿Cuál es la palabra Nuuu * se la lleva por el ático * Anna: NNNnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo ~! Cassie: OoOooooOOOokkaaaaAaaaaaaaaYYYYyyYYYYYYYyyyy * imita el final de Alvin and the Chipmunks el *, - Escena final - Bajan las escaleras, donde hace oír a los espectadores se escabulle de las ratas y los insectos tapping sobre una superficie plana endurecida es en el antiguo granero de la construcción las casas de los agricultores por igual, pero no a escondidas y niños husmeando en busca de alguien. Cassie: Sssshhh Anna: No, Sssssshhh! Cassie: Sssshhhh concurso? Anna: Por supuesto. EEEEEEEEEEEK EEEEEEEEEEEK Cassie & Anna: * Miedo * BATTTTTTTTSSSS! * Corriendo ** Los murciélagos persecución del girls * Las chicas de alguna manera saltar en un jarrón sin romper el objeto en piezas * Batea: * fly pasado el objeto * Anna: * levanta la cabeza por la * florero es este 2006 o una caricatura de 1998? Cassie: cabeza * sale del jarrón también * Estamos en 2006, sorta se siente como una caricatura. Anna: * se frota la barbilla * Hm .... * toma un paraguas al revés de otro jarrón Row * fila fila su barco, cruzando a través de toda la secuencia. * Desliza las descargas Paraguas por el vaso ** hace que el objeto lentamente resbalar hacia abajo desde la posición hacia arriba en la posición hacia abajo ** Las chicas se arrastró fuera del vaso * Cassie: Pensé que estabas bromeando cuando dijo: ". Me gustan los objetos antiguos" Anna: Yo no estaba tomando el pelo, cosas antiguas son importantes para la historia familiar. Escena final --- --- Cassie: * abre la puerta del baño * ¿Hola? Racoon: * sentada en inodoro * EEEEAAAACCCCH! * Lee un periódico * Cassie: * rápidamente cierra la puerta * Anna: ¿Así que ... Cassie: Se podría pensar que estoy muy loco si te lo dije. Anna: * abre la puerta de todos modos ** se apaga después de un grito más fuerte proviene del Racoon * Cassie: te lo dije. * Reloj se pone azul ** nueva figura de negro aparece en el centro al azar * Anna: Apuesto a dos dólares que usted no puede conseguir el mapache para lavarse las manos. Cassie: ¿Y ... Anna: Hacer que el Coon agotado el baño. Cassie / ElectriDlat: Es una apuesta extranjero Ocean! * Golpea el reloj ** dedos se tenazas negras ** brazos se vuelven moradas ** El símbolo Omnidewtrix va en la piel durante la transformación cabeza ** se convierte en luz azul ** branquias apear al lado ** set extra de las piernas se vuelven púrpura ** cuerpo ha disminuido de tamaño ** crece una cola con una cosa casco negro set ** primera de las piernas son pequeñas como los segundos se convierten en ** Cuerpo de color azul claro y negro ** appers símbolo Omnidewtrix en la zona baja del pecho * EleczriDlaz! Anna: ojos amarillos * Avisos ElectriDlat, la boca cochecito mirando, y tres piezas de caucho negro pequeños que salen * Les deseo suerte. * Abre un poco la puerta * He oído que son inteligentes como una comadreja. ElectriDlat: * frunce el ceño * Nozhing puede BEAZ mi error eleczric! * Avisos * acento extranjero me gusta zhis ya! * Camina por el pequeño agujero * - Cambio de escena --- ElectriDlat: Heya buszer * sonriendo ampliamente * Racoon: * chillidos ** salta de la taza del baño ** golpes en ella * ElectriDlat: * salta sobre el mostrador lavabo * Coon, lava tu szinkin - Coon: * Lanza Derecho jabón en la boca * DLAT de ElectriDlat: * interior se ilumina de color amarillo ** ** eructos envía un balón eléctrico * Disculpe. Coon: * se electrocuta * SSSCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! * Saltos en el extranjero con las garras listas para recortar * ElectriDlat: *. ** Abre la boca resplandor amarillo con colmillos * estática Ve a lavarte las manos * YO muerde la pata Coons * YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWCCCCHH! ElectriDlat: Ve a lavarte las manos manchadas de sangre! Coon: * sacude la cabeza ** se convierte en la llave ** ** utiliza jabón lava las patas * ElectriDlat: Ahora zhaz wasn'z duro az todos. Coon: dardos * el cuarto de baño después de limpiar * ElectriDlat: ¿Dónde está mi maldito dinero? * Dice esto después de salir * Anna: Yo-o-o - oo-Su Alien es británico también! ElectriDlat: Así whaz abouz iz? Anna: El Alien es parte alemana / Britian! * Grin * ElectriDlat: * asoma el reloj varias veces en su estado normal * Cassie: ¿Dónde me es el dinero? Anna: ... Espera hasta el final del verano. Cassie: Eso tiene trece dólares y ocho centavos y dos. Anna: * ancho * Los ojos de once dólares eran sólo por diversión. Sonidos * Creepy acoridan venir de abajo * Cassie & Anna: * se aferran el uno al otro ** * visiblemente alterado Cassie: Usted echar un vistazo * empuja a Anna en frente * Anna: No usted! * Cassie pone en frente * Cassie: Por última vez, tú! * La pone en frente * Anna: * Se reduce la escalera * Cassie: * ¿Está recibiendo la piel de gallina * - Cinco minutos más tarde - Cassie: Annie? Annie? Pssst, ¿hay alguien ahí? * Tiene miedo tragos ** ** ** cabeza abajo utiliza la luz roja del Omnidewtrix como guía ** reguladores de luz rojos y negros fuera * ¿Qué THA - EEEEOK! Web de araña! * Waves mano como un tonto * Entonces una placa de plástico payaso se dispara desde el tablero. Cassie: * gritos ** éxitos de la mesa como una bofetada a alguien chica tonta que ** golpes * Una pizarra .. * se da la vuelta a su alrededor para verse ** Gritos en ella * la reflexión? Las luces de encendido, la cámara se acerca a la extrema trasera donde los actuales propietarios y los otros dos personajes principales están detrás de una cámara filmando reacción de Cassie. Ellos parecen estar cubriendo sus bocas para que no se revelan. Tío Stallion está riendo, suficiente para la cabeza para ser rojo omnious como Ana, que tal vez se divierte. Cassie: * Se da la vuelta ** puckerface * Esto es una mierda. Me pranked por mi tío! Semental: No voy a hacer un nudo grevious, en cambio, me hizo un nudo inofensivo. Anna: Bueno, no tiene sentido en absoluto. Semental: Lo sé. Trivia Vacaciones-Cassie verano se lleva a cabo durante el año 2006, lo que no explica el extra Omnitrix verde desde que Ben (11 años) es portador de ella. -Esto también significa que hay una Loboan todavía en la Tierra.